Welcome to Paradise (a McRoll in the REAL World story)
by sammy1026
Summary: Joseph, Elizabeth and Grandma Ang arrive on the island.


_Mari & Ilna- you guys are the absolute best. Thanks for EVERYTHING! There are no two people I'd rather be on this ride with._

 _Sandy-what would I do without you?_

 _REAL Worlders-I can never fully express what all your amazing support means to me. All I can say is that in our fourth calendar year your support and encouragement keeps me as enthusiastic as I was about this project day one._

* * *

 **Welcome to Paradise (1/1)**

 **Inouye International Airport**

 **4:30 P.M.**

Steve and Catherine smiled and waved happily as they watched Elizabeth and Grandma Ang step off the jet bridge and into the terminal after their late afternoon flight from Los Angeles to Honolulu. They were accompanied by a young, beaming couple sporting baseball-style hats that read Bride and Groom.

Grandma Ang was riding in a wheelchair, a concession to a long day of flights and the fact that they were scheduled to deplane at the gate farthest away from short term parking. Elizabeth walked beside, chatting amiably, while the young bride, a pretty blonde who appeared to be in her early twenties pushed the wheelchair and her new husband, wearing jeans and cowboy boots, carried all the bags.

As Catherine stepped forward to hug her mother and grandmother Steve relieved the young man of Elizabeth and Grandma Ang's carry-ons. He then leaned down and kissed Grandma Ang on the cheek before hugging his mother-in-law.

Elizabeth introduced Catherine and Steve to Toby and Callie Sterling, newlyweds from Plano, Texas who, like so many others every year, would be spending their honeymoon in Hawaii.

"You're right, Ang." Callie winked, a playful tone shining through her southern drawl. "That great-granddaughter of yours certainly did hit the genetic lottery."

Catherine and Steve both blushed slightly as Elizabeth grinned.

"In the brains department too," Toby added. "Chief-of-staff to the governor and head of the Five-0 task force? That's pretty impressive stuff."

"I guess you got the full story." Catherine chuckled as they headed across the terminal.

"There was a seating mix-up," Elizabeth explained. "There were three seats in our row but somehow the airline booked four passengers to fill them."

"They came and told us as we were getting settled." Grandma Ang picked up the story. "As soon as we found out the other two people had just gotten married Elizabeth offered to relocate to an empty seat about ten rows up."

"We really appreciated that." Callie smiled genuinely. "I'd never flown across the ocean before and I was little nervous."

"You did fine," Grandma Ang assured her. "Though I'm sure having a handsome young man to hold your hand helped."

It was Toby's turn to blush.

"I know how you love meeting people who have never heard your stories," Catherine teased her grandmother.

"Truth be told, it was a pretty even split," Toby acknowledged with a nod toward his new bride. "Ang spent the first half of the flight hearing all about our wedding."

"It sounds like it was beautiful," Ang replied. "I hope you'll remember to email me a few pictures."

"I will," Callie promised.

"Thanks again for keeping her company," Elizabeth said gratefully.

"It was our pleasure." Callie beamed as they approached the spot where they'd be parting company. The young couple was headed to baggage claim but since Elizabeth had shipped most of what they'd need for the summer ahead the others could head straight for the parking lot.

"I hope I give my grandma as many reasons as you two do to tell strangers she meets all about me," Toby drawled.

"Your grandma is already proud of you," Callie grinned. "The first time I met her she raved about your little league MVP season and your high school debate team going to State's."

Toby cringed slightly though it was clear Callie thought it was adorable. "Well, now she can add 'convinced the prettiest girl in all of Texas to marry him' to the list."

Callie stopped walking and leaned up to kiss her husband on the lips.

"Where are you staying while you're here?" Steve asked as they pulled apart.

"Hilton Hawaiian Village," Callie answered.

"I was gonna say the one with the rainbow on the side of it." Toby chuckled.

Steve smiled. "Are you planning to do the luau?"

"We're hoping to." Callie bounced excitedly. "This trip was a last-minute surprise from our folks so we didn't get a chance to nail down a lot of details. Hopefully it won't be too late for us to get reservations."

Steve dropped his arm around Catherine. "Let us treat you. We know the manager well. We can get you prime seating."

"You don't have to do that," the newlyweds said in unison.

"We insist," Catherine replied. "As a thank you for being such good company for my grandmother on the flight. Consider it a wedding present."

"Thank you," Callie said with a wide smile.

"It's funny, though," Toby said as Steve stepped behind the wheelchair, prepared to push Grandma Ang the rest of the way. "Now that we see Elizabeth and Catherine together it's clear they're mother and daughter but the way Ang raved about her grandson and granddaughter we weren't sure which one of you she was related to by blood."

Steve squeezed Ang's shoulder softly as he fought against an unexpected wave of emotion. She raised her hand and placed it on top of his.

"Sometimes I almost forget, too," she said softly.

Elizabeth and Catherine watched as Steve leaned down and kissed Grandma Ang on the cheek then whispered something in her ear that caused her to laugh out loud.

They said their goodbyes to Toby and Callie and Steve gave them his card with instructions to call if they needed anything while they were on the island.

As they headed for the parking lot Grandma Ang clapped her hands. "There's a lot to do before Niblet comes out to meet us all. We better get started."

* * *

 **Kalaeloa Airport**

 **6:00 P.M.**

After he dropped the women off at the condo and made sure they were comfortable and had everything they needed Steve headed to a small local airport to meet Joseph and Smokey who were being ferried to the island by way of Kamekona's helicopter. Ten minutes after arriving and parking his truck in the row adjacent to the helipad he saw the familiar chopper begin its approach.

As it descended he got a clearer look inside and smiled at the sight of Esther in the back seat with a very alert yet contented Smokey sitting in her lap.

Steve approached the aircraft, careful to duck under the slowing rotors, and opened the door.

"We made it," Joseph said happily as he stepped out and shook Steve's hand.

He called for Smokey who seemed momentarily reluctant to leave Esther's side but after a second made his way between the seats and hopped out at Joseph's side.

Esther handed Joseph the leash as Steve knelt down to say hello to the excited dog. "What is he wearing around his neck?" he asked with a chuckle. He tugged lightly on the bright yellow bandana and saw Kamekona's smiling face along with an advertisement for both the shrimp truck and the new cupcake truck. "You're too much, you know that." He shook his head at Kamekona.

"An entrepreneur never passes up a chance to get the word out." Kamekona grinned back.

"How'd Smokey like the flight?" Steve asked.

"He behaved perfectly," Joseph reported proudly. "Everyone on both flights loved him."

"Of course they did." Esther beamed as she exited the helicopter. "He's very lovable."

"I was a little worried how he would do on this last leg," Joseph admitted, "but Esther kept him relaxed and happy the whole way."

"It was nothing." Esther waved him off. "I just told him all about how much fun he's gonna have here and how much he's gonna love Cammie and Scout."

"You have a real way with animals," Joseph told her sincerely.

"She has a real with all living creatures." Kamekona beamed with pride. "Speaking of which, I hate to fly and run but we need to get back to work so my lovely wife can charm the dinner crowd."

"I appreciate you flying us over," Joseph said. "Are you sure I can't pay you?"

"Definitely not," Kamekona insisted. "I'll just add it to the stack of favors the Big Kahuna already owes me."

Steve snorted. "I think we're about even on that score."

Kamekona's eyes sparkled. "We were but now I'm ahead again."

Joseph looked back and forth between the two men. "I'm more than happy to pay my own debts."

"Don't worry about it." Steve chuckled.

"If you're sure," Joseph said uncertainly. "Just remember it's a standing offer."

"I'll keep that in mind." Kamekona winked.

* * *

 **Rollins Condo**

 **7:15 P.M.**

"It's really great Jack was willing to sell you guys the furniture," Catherine said as she lowered herself slowly onto the sectional sofa in the living room. She and Elizabeth had just finished putting sheets on the new mattresses which has been delivered earlier in the week.

"At this moment I'm even more grateful they were willing to leave the toaster and the coffee pot so we can make ourselves some breakfast in the morning." Elizabeth chuckled as she dropped down beside her daughter. "That's all I'm doing tonight. The rest we can take care of tomorrow after we get a good night's sleep."

"We have plenty of tomorrows to be together on this trip," Grandma Ang said from her seat in the room's comfortable recliner. "It's kind of amazing to be able to unpack and settle in and know we won't have to do the reverse in a week or so."

Elizabeth smiled at her mother. "It really does feel good, doesn't it?"

They both turned as they heard Catherine sniffle.

"Oh honey, what's wrong?" Elizabeth asked as she stroked Catherine's hair.

"I just realized that this is the first time since I left for the Academy that we're going to be together for something longer than leave or vacation." Catherine's sniffles intensified. "I just … I mean … it feels really, really good," she sobbed.

"I've always been so proud of you making your own way in life and being so independent." Elizabeth's own eyes grew teary. "But I have to admit the thought of having you so close, especially now with Niblet on the way … " Elizabeth's sobs quickly matched her daughter's.

"Come on, you two," Grandma Ang laughed through her own waterworks, "you're making me cry too. What a sight we must be."

All three tried to collect themselves as they heard a key turn in the front door lock but it was too late. Steve and Joseph entered carrying bags of takeout and were met with the sight of three crying women.

"What's wrong?" Steve placed the takeout on the nearest table and went immediately to Catherine's side.

"Nothing," she said as his tenderness only intensified her crying. "It's just that my mother … and my grandmother … "

Steve looked helplessly at Elizabeth.

"We just realized it'll be the first time … " she started then became too overwhelmed to continue.

"Everything's fine," Ang assured him as she wiped her own tears. "We're just very happy we're all able to be together this summer."

Steve looked at Joseph with confusion clearly visible on his features and saw a smile of familiarity on his father-in-law's face.

"Welcome to the home stretch of pregnancy." The older man smiled. "It's gonna be an amazing ride."

 **THE END**

* * *

 _If you are not on the REALMcRoll email list and would like to be, drop us an email at realmcroll at yahoo dot com with "Add me, please!" in the subject line. You'll get updates, contests, and fun McRoller games._

 _Looking for links to all the REAL World McRoll stories in one place? Check out our Tumblr page_

 _mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com._

 _In addition, one of our AWESOME REAL Worlders, katydid13, has created a community on here on fanfiction dot net that brings all of the REAL World stories, and all of Mari, Sammy & Ilna's pre-universe stories in __one place. You can find it at_

 _community/McRoll-in-the-Real-World_


End file.
